How Could This Happen?
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: Are people born evil?Or are they made evil from events that are out of anyone's control?What if a young Orochimaru was well on his way to becoming the Hokage he so wished to be but suddenly his only friend was ripped from him when he needed her the most?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't hate! My grammar is pretty terrible and the plot-line is practically none existent. This was one of the first stories I ever wrote. I went back and tried to fix some things, but I'm sure I missed some._

* * *

><p><strong>How Could This Happen?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>M<em>**y name is Akemi. I came to konoha when I was ten. I live alone in an apartment. Because two years before, my parents were brutally murdered, right in front of my eyes. I have always been a shy girl, but my parents deaths didn't help any. Alright, enough chatting, I have to get back into the present. Right now I am stairing off into space while I am suppose to be training.

"Yo, Akemi! Wake up!" yelled a very upset Tsunade.

"Huh?" I said standing up and dusting myself off. I was sitting up against a tree.

"We're suppose to be practicing" Orochimaru said.

"I know, I'm getting up" I said.

"Hey guys Sarutobi-sensei is coming!" Jiraiya yelled. I stood up and looked at my sensei. He was a pretty cool guy, and he always understood me. Everybody loved him.

"Are you guys slacking off when I am not here?" he asked.

"No! Akemi is off day dreaming again" Tsunade screamed as she pointed to me.

"I'm sorry sarutobi-sensei" I said while bowing.

"I would like to speak with you alone after training, Akemi," Sarutobi said.

"Yes sensei" I said.

"Can we train already?" yelled an annoyed Jiraiya.

"Yes, let's get going," Sarutobi said. "We're going to spar."

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Jiraiya against Tsunade, and Orochimaru against Akemi."

"Your going down snake eyes!" I yelled, pointing at him. He just rolled his eyes. We both went into a fighting position.

"Are you going to attack first or will be forced to?" I asked him.

"Hnn" is all he said. So I made my attack. I did a number of hand signs and started a genjutsu, then started running at him with a kunai. He quickly dispelled the genjutsu, blocked the kunai, and sliced my shoulder.

_Poof!_

"A clone?" He asked looking around. Another me came out and started coming at him. He stood in a defensive position, but the real me was sneaking behind him, my chakra masked. He quickly killed the clone, but I already had a kunai to his throat.

"I win," I spoke. He just sighed.

"This is the third time this week you won," he said.

"Yup! And I'm getting better at it too Oro-kun," I said cheekily, putting the kunai down.

"Alright it's Tsunade's and Jiraiya's turn," Sarutobi said. Oroachimaru and I went over to a tree, so we would be far away from the fight. I sat on a thick branch, Orochimaru sitting beside me.

"Y'know Oro-kun, if you didn't go easy on me you would win," I said to him.

"I know, but if I did that you would just stop holding back and beet me anyways," he said as he sat down.

"Nah, I'd let you win a couple times," I said, smiling.

"Heh."

"So want to get something to eat after practice today?"

"Don't you have to stay later with Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Yeah, but after that."

"Sure, why not?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said quickly.

"Nope, it's fine."

"Okay," I said with a goofy grin on my face. I looked over to the field to see that Jiraiya had just beat Tsunade.

"I win! I win! I win!" He yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tsunade yelled at him, hitting him on the head.

"Those two will never change," Orochimaru said, and I giggled softly.

"I wonder if they'll still act that way when they're fifty..." I said aloud.

"Probably." Orochimaru replied.

"So what do you want to be when your older?"

"I think... I want to be Hokage. I want to be the strongest ninja ever..."

"I'm sure you will. Before we know it you'll kick my butt in our sparring matches."

"So...how about you?" he asked.

"Um, I don't really know...I want to be a strong sensei. I want to be able to teach other's how to be strong ninja's."

"I'm sure you'll do that, if that's what you want to do. Everyone seems to like you."

"Everyone but Tsunade..." I sighed. Oroachimaru laughed beside me.

"She just doesn't like you because she's jealous. Your smart,strong, and beautiful..."

"Thank's Oro-kun-your the best!" I said, hugging him. His emotionless face turned just a tad bit red, but I was to busy hugging him to notice.

"Alright, everyone can leave...except Akemi," Sarutobi said.

"Hai!" Tsunade and Jiraiya said.

"I'll meat you there" I told Orochimaru. He nodded, then left.

"Is it the same dream?" Sarutobi asked me as soon as he was sure everyone had left.

"Yes, but it gets worse and worse everytime I have it."

"Tell me about it. What was it like this time?"

"It was horrible!"

"It's okay, just tell me about it."

"Well, you were on a roof, with this square like shield, made out of chakra...and there was this girl, with black hair...she was attacking you. Only this time she turned into Oro-kun...and...and killed you!" I said, tears swelling up in my brown eyes.

"Do you think that will happen?"

"I hope not."

"We'll do everything we can to make it not happen. Okay?" I quickly nodded. "Run along now. Don't keep Orochimaru waiting too long," he added with a wink. I blushed.

"Um, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I give you a nickname? Like...Tobi-sensei?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile. I hugged him and started to leave.

"Bye Tobi-sensei!" I yelled as you ran. At the gate waited Orochimaru. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. So I went beside him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I gigled

"Mimi-chan" he said.

"Aw... you always guess right!" I said, pouting.

"You're the only one who does it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade is always trying to impress you, Jiraiya is always annoying you..."

"Are we going to eat now?" he asked while starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I ran to catch up with him, grabbing his hand when I was close enough. He looked down at our interwoven hands.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." I said while pulling away, afraid of his reaction.

"It's okay," he said and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him.

"To the famous ramen bar!" I said, skipping beside my closest friend.

_Oro-kun is my best friend in the entire world!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"One beef ramen," Orochimaru said.<p>

"Make that two," I chirped up, raising two fingers in the air.

"Okay." The man that works there said. Orochimaru looked at me and I smiled my huge grin. Then I noticed his yellow eyes, and couldn't stop myself from staring at them.

"You know what, Oro-kun?" I asked, still looking at his eyes.

"Hm?" he said.

"You have amazing eyes" I whispered. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I blushed and turned the other way.

"Thank you."

"They almost look like snake eyes..." I say, my cheeks losing a little of their redness.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"No, I like it. They're unique. In a good way, that way if I ever am looking for you, I can just look for your yellow eyes."

"Do you like snakes?" He asked me, looking down at the bar in front of us.

"Well, I don't hate them. I don't like ones that'll bight you, or poison you..."

"Okay," he said, accepting my answer.

"Orochimaru-kun!" Tsunade yelled as she saw him. I hit my head down on the table. She is so annoying! Damn fan girls.

"I was looking every where for you," she said as she sat in the seat next to him. "Why are you eating with Akemi?"

"Because I wanted to" he practically hissed out.

"Oh, well...do you want to go to my sleepover? It's this friday!" she said.

"Not really," he said back to her.

"Well," Tsunade said looking over at me and sighing. "Akemi, you want to come?"

"Uh.. well... um, sure..." I responded lamely, completely lost with the change of events.

"Good. See you guys there!" She said, giving us invitations and leaving. I could only stare at the enevelope in my hand

"Are you going to go?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I don't like being with large groups of people."

"well if you don't go, I won't go" he said.

"why not?"

"Because if I have to suffer through it, so do you," he said with a smirk. Both of us started laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'll go if you go."

"Deal," he said as we shook hands. We then continued with eating our once steaming hot food.

"When are the chunin exams?" I asked, anticipation and worry filling my thoughts.

"Next week."

"Is it true that Tobi-sensei was asked to become hokage?"

"I don't know... wait, Tobi-sensei?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I gave him a nickname," I said with an eye shutting smile.

"You and your nick names..." He chuckled.

"Well, you gave me a nick name too!"

"That's cause you gave me one first," he said.

"You still did!"

"You did first!" he said, and then we both burst out laughing.

"I better get home," I said placing the money on the ramen bar.

"Yeah, me too," Orochimaru said. "You know I can pay."

"No, I'm going to pay," I said stubbornly.

"What if I want to pay?" he asked me.

"Well, you still can't."

"But I want to pay."

"But I'm already paying."

"Why don't we just go half and half," we both said at the same time.

"Deal," we spoke again in unison.

"Bye Oro-kun! See ya tomorrow at training!" I said as I walked away, waving at the closest friend I'd ever had.

* * *

><p>"She really is the only one who broke his shell" Sarutobi found himself saying<p>

"Yeah, I'm glad they have each other," said his friend that was standing at his side.

"They are cute. They'd make a cute couple when they're older," Sarutobi stated.

"That is if her dream doesn't come true."

"I sure hope not."

"Those two always have been strange children."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

"Coming!" I called. I grabbed two blue berry muffins and ran to the door. There stood Orochimaru.

"You'er early!" I said, locking the door behind me.

"You're just late," he informed me.

"How can I be late if I'm at my house?" I asked with a chuckle. He shrugged. I handed him a muffin.

"You need food too," I said. He accepted it, and we walked to the training grounds, hand in hand.

"Jiraiya, you idiot! I wouldn't go on a date with you if my life depended on it!" Screamed an angry Tsunade.

"You're mean, Tsunade-chan..." Jirairya said, rubbing his head.

"Hi Orochimaru-kun!" She screamed and ran over to you two. We quickly moved our hands away from each other. Having a pissed Tsunade this early in the morning is very annoying, I thought to myself.

"Okay team, as you know, the chunin exams are less than a week away. Each of you are going to train on your own. Orochimaru will train with me. Jiraiya I have asked a special Jonin to come train you. Tsunade, there is a medical nin going to help you. And Akemi, and old friend of mine is going to train you," Sarutobi told us.

"But how come Orochimaru get's to train with you!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Because he will. No questions. Good luck with your knew sensei's!" He said and disapeared with Orochimaru.

"Bye Tobi-sensei! Bye Oro-kun!" I yelled to them.

"A special Jonin! I'm going to be trained by a special jonin!" Jiraiya yelled happily.

"Shut up, retard!" Tsunade yelled, chasing Jiraiya around. I just sad down by a tree.

"You'know, pretty young ladies shouldn't be all by their self in a woods," came a voice from behind me. I jumped up and turned to see it was a boy around my age. He had blond hair and golden eyes. I pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I asked warily. He chuckled.

"Just want to have some fun," he said pulling out a kunai. I stood there waiting for him to make a move.

"What village are you from?".

"Village of rock."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the chunin exams," he said. He threw two kunai and one shuriken. I dodged them with ease.

"Heh, looks like your more than just good looking," he said to me, and I pulled a shiver go up my spine. This guy was creepy. He pulled out a large windmill shuriken and flung it at ne. I managed to dodge that as well, but then he came running at me. He used a fire ball jutsu and I used a water jutsu to counter it. He started punching and kicking me. I dodged but I was still missing some blocks and getting hit. I finally landed a punch on his face. A very hard punch. He flew through three trees and hit the fourth one leaving a large indent.

"You bitch!" he yelled. Blood now trickling down his mouth.

"Go away! I don't want to have to hurt you!" I yelled toward him. Then a guy with brown hair, around my age, came out, and helped him up.

"Sorry, for him. He gets in trouble a lot." the brown haired boy said.

"Can you show us to the hokage's office?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can he walk okay?" I asked pointing to the blond.

"Yeah, I'll help him."

"Ready?"

"Thank you," the brunett said.

"No problem. Let's go," I said as we walked to the Hokage's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

* * *

><p>After taking them to the Hokage, I went to the ramen bar for dinner. I didn't usually cook at home much, because I was the only one there.<p>

"One beef ramen?" the man asked.

"Yes, please."

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Well, I haven't seen my best friend all day. And I feel kind of lonely..." I admitted.

"Aw, well I'm sure you'll meet more people."

"Yeah, thanks for helping," I said. He smiled.

"No problem," he said, then went to making the food. A boy around my age sat down beside me. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"One chicken ramen please," he said.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hey," he said back.

"I'm Akemi," I said holding out my hand. for him to take. He shook it.

"I'm Kenta." I smiled.

"So, are you here for chunin exams?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you doing them?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"I want to hurry up and become a chunin."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because then I can become a jonin," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I was handed my food and thanked the man. He gave me thumbs up and smiled. I merely rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I want to become Mitsukage of the water village."

"That's a good goal...my friend wants to become Hokage," I said, feeling a little depressed thinking about Orochimaru. I didn't realize I could miss so one so much in so little time apart.

"That's cool. Tell her she'll have to fight me when she does," he said.

"Okay, but it's a he," I said laughing.

"Oh, sorry," he said blushing.

"No problem. So, where's the rest of your team?"

"They're wandering around somewhere," he said while rolling his eyes. "How bout yours?"

"They're training with different people."  
>"Well, since you don't have any teamates around, and I don't either. Want to go somewhere with me?" he asked. I smiled.<p>

"Sure," I replied. So the two of us walked away from the ramen bar together, the ramen man smiling as we went.

* * *

><p>"That was a lot of fun," Kenta said while stretching his arms.<p>

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem. So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"Well, it's only five...do you want to do something else?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said, smiling.

"Alright, then let's go to get something to eat. Any good, nice resturants here?" he asked. I put a finger to my chin in thought.

"There is one. But are you sure you want to go there? They're pretty expensive..."

"Yeah. I have an idea! We can go shopping for some nice clothes to wear there first," he said, I nodded and we headed to the store.

"That's cute on you. You should definitely get it," he said. I stood there in a simple red dress. It went to my knees and had noodle straps. It showed a little bit of cleavage.

"Are you sure? I feel kinda naked in it," I said looking in the mirror. He laughed.

"It looks great on you."

"Okay, I guess. Did you find one?"

"A dress?" he asked and we both laughed.

"No silly, a suit or something!"

"Oh, now that I have," he said with a smile. So we headed to eat.

* * *

><p>"thanks so much.I had fun tonight" I said with a smile.<p>

"I did too. I hope we can do this again some time soon."

"Yeah. I should get home. I'll see you around!" I said as I ran off. I wanted to see if Oro-kun was done with training yet. So I headed to his house.

_Knock, knock._

"You silly," came a girl's high pitched voice. A laugh that sounded much like Orochimaru's followed.

"Hold on a minute," said Orochimaru. _He's in his house with a girl... is he d-dating h-her?_ Before anyone could open the door I ran to my house and shut the door, locking it. I collapsed onto my bed._ Stupid me for liking him, supid, stupid, stupid me_, I thought to my self while crying into my pillow. I fell asleep in that position.

_Bring! Bring!_

"Stupid alarm," I mumbled. I turned it off and picked out a pair of clothes. They were my normal pair, a black and grey striped shirt, white ninja shorts, and hair bows. I showered, dressed, combed my hair, and sat on my bed.

"Am I forgeting something?" I asked myself. "Aha!" I opened my nightstand's drawer, quickly wrapping my legs from above the knee to the upper thigh. I then wrapped my wrists and put my finger-less gloves on. They were a black leather and went just passed my wrist.

"Ready," I said as I went to the kitchen. I made a quick breakfast, and headed out to do something, anything. I just had to get Orochimaru off of my mind. So I walked down the street aimlessly.

"Hey you!" came a voice behind you, I turned around to see the blond boy from yesterday.

"I'm going to kick your butt for what you did yesterday!" he yelled. I just turned around and kept walking. That drove him crazy. He ran up to kick me but I moved to the side, making him miss and fall.

"Please leave me alone," I said politely.

"Just cause you kicked my butt yesterday doesn't mean you can do it again!" he yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you. I have stuff I have to do," I said, continuing walking.

"Hey, wait!" he said as he caught up to you. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking..."

"No like... what stuff are you doing?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"You don't have anything to do, do you?"

"No, but I'll find something to do," I said looking down the street at the different shops.

"Well, you want to train with me?" he asked.

"um... you wont try and beat me up, will you?"

"Nope, I promise I won't." .

"Okay, then lets go train." I said as I kept walking down the street. He stood there for a second, not moving, like he was in thought.

"Hey, hold up!" he said as you ran to catch up with me. As I was walking down the street, I walked right passed Orochimaru, who just stared at me. I put my head down, my hair in my face. I felt like I was going to cry again. _Well, we weren't dating so I shouldn't be upset at him...we are just friends...nothing more..and I like him as a friend and nothing more. _

"Akemi, you walk way to fast!" the blond said behind me. I just smiled and turned around to face him.

"No, you walk too slow." I turned around again and started walking. Orochimaru, who was glaring at me, but I wasn't sure why. I hadn't done anything. I passed him quickly and went into the forest to train with my new sort of, kind of, not really, friend.

"You haven't told me your name yet," I said to him.

"And I won't until you beat me in a sparing match," he said smirking.

"I don't want to have to beat you up."

"Oh come'on, please."

"Alright, but it'll be short. And when I win you have to stop bugging me," I said getting into a fighting position.

"Understood," he said getting into a fighting stance. Then someone grabbed the blond by the ear.

"You idiot! What do I have to say for you to stop getting into fights!" the brunette said. He was the same guy that stoped him yesterday.

"We were just sparing," the blond said trying to make him let go of his ear.

"Oh," he said and let go.

"I'm Katsu," the brunette said holding out his hand.

"Akemi," I said, shaking it.

"So you're taking the chunin exams?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"Where's your team?" he asked. I put my head down as I thought of orochimaru.

"They're training with their temporary sensei's..."

"Where's yours?" he asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"You know what Akemi?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're really pretty," he said, making me blush.

"T-thank y-you," I responded. He chuckled.

"You're welcome. You ready to train?" he asked. I nodded.

"Alright, lets train!" yelled the blond. I went into a fighting stance.

"Let's go!"


End file.
